The display elements provided in display devices including television receivers have been transitioning from the traditional cathode ray tube to thin display panels such as liquid crystal panels and plasma display panels, allowing the display panel to become thinner. Configurations such as those described in Patent Document 1 are known for holding such display panels. Patent Document 1 provides an example of a configuration where the outer peripheral edges of a display panel (liquid crystal panel) are clamped between a pair of frame members (panel fittings and panel holders).